Increasingly, organizations and individuals are increasingly moving to cloud-based platforms. The cloud is a massive, complex, and globally interconnected computer system. For the service providers hosting the cloud-platforms, the various network, storage, and computing resources are challenging to manage due to both the scale and heterogeneity of the various types of devices, hardware, software, and other cloud resources.
Internal maintenance, customer demands, and bad actors pose threats to the stability of cloud platforms. Because the cloud is a shared, public computing platform, actions affecting one customer often affect other neighboring customers. Often, service providers use approaches that rely on heavy computational loads, and human-review and input to mitigate instability in their platforms.
Accordingly, tools and techniques are provided for machine driven, real-time discovery and forecasting of aberrant states.